twilight in reverse
by black-rosee18
Summary: Emmett, Jasper And Edward just arrived in Forks. They will have to start their senior year.. in the middle of the year.They are worried about people looking at them and asking questions again. But what will happen whe eveyrthing gets even more complicated
1. Chapter 1

**So this chapter is from Edwards point of view. It talks about their emotions, what they feel about moving. And briefly what their life was like before. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the twilight characters only the plot. Hope you like it! **

Edward.

" Dad do we really have to go? I mean we're old enough to stay on our own aren't we?"

I asked Carlise for what felt like the thousandth time during the 2 hour journey.

Carlise sighted and looked at me in the review mirror "Yes Edward you really have to go"

"He only wants to stay because he likes Hailey" Emmet snickered and I could feel the tips of my ears starting to burn.

"Shut up. Not like you and Emilie didn't have a thing going on" I snapped at him. Emmet gave me a look, daring me to push the matter any further. I bet if it wasn't for the fact that Jasper was in the middle, he would have punched me. Speaking of Jasper, I could see his shoulders shaking as he laughed silently. "Shut up Ed" Emmet snapped at me. I smiled with what, hopefully anyway, looked like a daring smile.

"Make me." I said it slowly, so each word would could sink in.

"Boys please. We have two more hours to go and I don't really want to hear you two arguing." Said Esmee. I decided there was no point in arguing, just like she said. I put my hood up, plucked earphones into my phone and let the music just play. 2 more hours until we get there. The only good thing about moving was that we would all get separate rooms. Finally. Me, Emmet and Jasper come from Vancouver. The three of us would be starting in Forks High tomorrow. It wasn't bad enough that we were starting in the middle fo the year, but also we will stand out. We were just fine back in Vancouver. People got over the fact that we came from the same family but all looked different. Also to the fact that we were all pale with brown, black and blond hair. But out father, Carlise, got a new job here in Forks. it's a pure miracle that the town is not underwater yet, with all the rain. All three of us are in the senior year of high school, we thought we would finish the year back in Vancouver, but no dad had to take this stupid opportunity and we have to start our last year.. In the middle of the year. Great.

"Edward, wake up, we're here."

"leave him alone dad, he will come when he wants to, plus maybe something will eat him"

I heard two voices, they were distant. It was Carlise and Emmet, I didn't know I was asleep until this 'lovely' wake up. "you wish Emmet you wish" I replied without bothering to open my eyes.

"Ah you're awake, get out of the car them and help your mom to get the bags into the house" Carlise said with that calm voice that doctors always used with patients. That's one thing I always hated about him, that he could stay so calm even in the worst situations. He didn't wait for an answer, he knew I was going to do exactly as he said, another thing we learnt with time; Carlise might seem calm but when you didn't listen, it came with consequences. And they got worse as we grew up. I got out of the car slowly, the fresh air and smell of the forest surrounding the house hit me straight away, and not in a bad way. I loved the smell. The place didn't look so bad. It was in the middle of a forest. The house itself didn't look so big on the outside, but I have seen pictures from inside, and trust me, it is massive. It has 4 rooms each with its own bathroom and a massive living room. The kitchen was quiet big. Esmee insisted on that since she likes cooking. I went to the back of the car to grab some bags and carry them inside. When I walked inside my first impression was 'is that a castle?' but then the reality hit me. I dropped the bags and ran up the marble staircase to choose a room before Jasper and Emmet had the chance to do so. I went into the first bedroom, it was quiet small, with a double bed and walls painted in yellow. Not my type. I moved into the next one. It was the master bedroom, with a big double bed. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, quiet calming. I saw doors to the study room. Well the room is a no, again. As nice as it is, Carlise and Esmee wouldn't let me have it. Dad wants a study and that's the only room that has it. I walked into the next one and stopped right in the doorway. The room was perfect. It was at the end of the hallway, the walls were painted red and the carpet was pure white. There was a big king-sized bed in the corner, a built into the wall fireplace and a bookcase covering one of the walls. The room itself wasn't that big, but I loved it. There was a small balcony which gave the room extra points. I could see the woods from the windows. Yup, definitely the room for me.

"Im having this one!" I shouted, threw my bags on the bed and went down again to help unload the other stuff. For some reason I couldn't wait to unpack my stuff, to make the room mine.

" So boys, have you chosen the rooms yet?" We were all sat at the table eating dinner. Carlise was trying to make small conversation. But I was lost in my own thoughts. What would happen tomorrow? Will we be the social outcasts? Or maybe we will find some friends? The questions ran through my head as I stared into space, looking at the rays of the setting sun leaking through the windows.

"Edward? You still with us?" I heard Emmet's mocking voice.

"Yeah. Still here. And yeah I chose my room. it's the end one." I smiled to myself. I knew very well that Emmet and Jasper wanted that room the second I saw their expression when I said it.

"Ah great!" I saw Carlise smile approvingly at me. "A great choice Edward."

"Thank you."

"So boys, you looking forward to your first day at school?" Esmee asked us in her soft, motherly tone of voice. As much as I would like to say yeah im really looking forward, I couldn't. Her voice made it impossible to hide anything

"Actually im really nervous. We will be the outcasts again." I said and started picking at my food again. I didn't want to eat.

"Don't worry it will be fine. I bet you will meet some new friends."

"Yeah. Maybe Edward and Jasper will finally find a girlfriend" Emmet laughed. I could see Jasper getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah and maybe Emmet will drop his imaginary friends." Now we were equal. Maybe me and Emmet were brothers, but we loved arguing. There wasn't a single day where we didn't do it.

Maybe tomorrow wont be as bad as I thought it would be after all?


	2. Chapter 2

The boys first day at school. Also the day when the meet the Swan sisters. Will that very day change everything in their lives?

Edward

"Edward get up, we have 20 minutes to get to school!" I could hear Emmet's voice from behind my door. I didn't realise it was that late until now. I didn't eve realise I fell asleep. I lay there, in my bed, looking at the room and thinking. Thinking how life would change and what would happen if Emmet was right. If I finally had a girlfriend? Just lying there made me tired, but I couldn't fall asleep as much as I wanted to, I think I have the room memorized, every little inch, every small detail about it. Slowly, I pulled back the covers and got up. The sunlight going through the windows hit my skin, I was warm suddenly and felt like I could stand right in this spot forever, just enjoying the warmth.

"Edward! I can hear you're up! Now get out of the room. We're waiting in the car." I could hear Emmet's impatient voice from behind the door. A minute later his footsteps going down the stairs. I quickly got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and black hoodie. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair, I knew that even if I brushed it, it would look messy later. I opened the door and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a sandwich from the table, Esmee must have made them when I was still asleep.

"Thanks mum!" I shouted over my shoulder as I made my way to the garage. "It's ok, good luck" I could hear her voice, distant now.

"Im here we can go" I said as I slid into the backseat of our car, Audi R8. It was a birthday present, the only bad thing was that we had to share it between the 3 of us… for now. "Finally. What are you? A girl? Spending so much time getting ready?" Emmet said as he started up the car. Of course he couldn't let the morning start without making any snaky comments. Jasper was sitting in the front seat, dressed similar to me. He was always quiet but I could just tell he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Unsuccessfully.

Forks was a small town. So 5 minutes later we were standing in the Forks High parking lot. "So where to now?" Jasper asked. " The admission building I guess?" I replied with just a small bit of doubt in my voice.

"Come on then. The classes will start soon" Emmet said and started walking towards a big set of glass doors. We had to jog to catch up with him. When we walked in, the smell of a carpet. Disgusting. I looked around myself, the place didn't looks that bad. Just a bit old styled. I wondered where we were meant to go now for our timetable, because the desk was empty. Just as I was thinking that, an old, kind looking women walked in.

"Oh hello there, may I help you?" She said in a motherly voice, smiling at us all the time. I decided I better speak before Emmet had a chance to say anything stupid.

"Yes, we are new here, the Cullen?" I said and smiled back at her, I thought it was only polite to do as. She looked through some files before saying "Ah! Yes, here we are. Jasper, Emmet and Edward yes? Your first class starts in 10 minutes, here our your timetables. Hope you have a good day" She said it with the tone of voice that suggested it was time for us to go and leave her be. And so we did.

" What do you have first?" I asked both of them.

"P.E." Emmet replied. Of course he was going to choose P.E.

"Biology" Jasper replied making a face. "So do I. I will see you later Emmet bye" and walked off with Jasper trailing behind me like a ghost. So where to now? I wondered. The school looked massive, I didn't know how on Earth was I going to find the right room when I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry" I said, and reached out to help the person. It was a girl. She had dark brown hair, she had a pixie haircut. Her eyes were golden, her looked really pale and delicate, like a lily petal. She smiled at me and said "It's ok. Hey are you new here? My name is Alice" The words rushed out of her mouth. I could tell straight away that she was someone really energetic and optimistic.

"Yeah we are, I am Edward and this is Jasper. It's our first day and we're kind of lost" I said and automatically started blushing. How idiotic did it sound? Oh yeah hi we are lost in a school? But she didn't seem to think so. "What have you got?" She asked, but before I could open my mouth to reply, she took the timetable from Jasper's hands and read out loud our schedule.

"Ohh I have biology as well, in the same room! Come on then, fallow me!" She said and went down the hallway. When she walked, she looked a bit like little red riding hood, the only thing she needed was a basket and a big bad wolf jumping out from the corner.

"Wow she's well pretty" said Jasper quietly and started walking. I didn't really want to be late, or alone standing here like a loner so I fallowed as well.

We went down a hallway and took a few turns. It felt like we were in a maze, I will never remember the way around. Finally, we got to a door that said 'biology, room 33 Mr Norman' suddenly I didn't want to go in. I just wanted to go back home and hide, hide for the rest of the school year.

"you ok?" Alice asked with a slight frown on her pretty face. "I'm fine, let's go" I said and reached for the door before I could change my mind and run away.

As I opened the door and made the first step in into the classroom, all the cheerful chatter stopped and everyone seemed to look at me like I was some kind of a freak, an alien.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a middle aged man with short greying hair. I suppose this was Mr Norman? But again, before I could open my mouth to explain, Alice skipped into the room cheerful as ever and said "Hello Mr Norman, this is Jasper and Edward Cullen, they are new here" I just stood there, nodding and I could feel Jasper behind me doing the same thing.

"All right then, well, welcome to Biology then, I am Mr Norman we were just talking about how caffeine can affect us. Edward, please could you sit next to Isabella Swan and Jasper, please sit next to Alice" He smiled and motioned for us to take our seats. I had no idea where Isabella was until Alice pointed at her and gave me an encouraging smile. She was beautiful. He skin was as pale as Alice's was, her long, dark brown wavy hair fell lightly to her shoulders and her eyes. The same eyes Alice had. They were a light shade of gold, these eyes suggested that they didn't miss a thing. I slowly slid into the lab stool next to her and dared a sideways glance at her. She smelled of strawberries and… was in coconut? Maybe.

"Hey, im Edward" I looked at her and smiled. She seemed… scared. But why? Was I really that bad looking? But after a minute she replied

"Hi, im Bella" Her voice was the most beautiful thing of all, it was so gentle.

"So! Are we ready to start now? Open your books on page 99 and read through the text, after you have read it answer the 12 questions in pairs. You have 30 minutes. GO!" Mr Normans voice boomed across the classroom before I could say anything else to her. Maybe for the better? In case I say anything stupid? So I focused on my work. The time flew past really fast, before I knew it the time was up, the bell rand and Bella ran out o the classroom. I wondered if she was on the running team, or maybe she just didn't want to be anywhere near me. Great. Just as I was packing my books back to my bag, Alice came over with Jasper at her feet.

"Hey there. Ho was working with Bella? Yeah I know she's a bit off but she's awesome when you get to know her." And again, Alice surprised me with all her cheerful chatter, her words rushing out.

"Yeah, it was ok." I said, with no real emotion in my voice.

"So, you guys doing anything at break? Because if you haven't got any plans you can spend the break with me, Bella and Rosalie. She's my third sister, tell your brother Emmet to join as well. See you around!" she shouted over her shoulder and rushed out to her next class. "Guess we're spending the break with them. Text Emmet about it" I said, not sure whether just to myself or to Jasper. But before I could dwell on that more, I went to my second class. Spanish.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

When he first walked in, I knew he was different. He wasn't just any human, he smelled…better. Richer. I haven't smelled someone like that or even tasted in a very long time, since we became 'vegetarians' anyway.

_Don't mess anything up, I like Jasper!_

I could hear Alice's voice screaming at me in my head. Telepathy. She didn't us it often, only in rare cases.

It was so hard to resist the urge to just jump on him and kiss him… or suck his blood. He was pale, almost as pale as I was. His hair was dark brown, going over his eyes. His eyes. They were a rich brown colour and when he looked at me I could see the light playing in them. He was so handsome. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the teacher say that he was going to sit next to me until he was there. As he was about to sit down, I pulled away on impulse. I wasn't used to anyone sitting next to me. Too much of a temptation.

"Hey, im Edward" he looked at me, in the eye while he said it. The words seemed to fly out of my mind before I could stop them.

"Hi, im Bella" I said. Nothing else. I didn't want to make any conversation. All I could think of was Jacob anyway. Mr Norman said something but I didn't hear. The lesson passed quickly, as soon as the bell rang, I gathered my things and ran out of the classroom. I knew it seemed rude, but I didn't care. I had to get away. I didn't bother going to the next class. P.E. Everyone was skiving from it anyway, so why should I bother going? Not like anything would happen if I was off this once. I ran into the woods. I needed to eat. But I had to be back before break.

As I walked towards our usual place where we meet at break, I heard some new voices. One I recognised immediately, it was that guy, Edward. The other was Jasper I guess, but who did the third voice belong to?

"…so your dad is a doctor? Wow" I heard Alice say in her delicate voice.

"Hey guys" I said and forced a smile on.

"Bella! Hi! So this is Edward, as you may already know," she winked at me. Urgh, why couldn't she get that I liked Jake? " This is Jasper,"

She gestured to the tall blond boy. He must be the one SHE likes, the one all this fuss is about.

"And this is Emmet. He and Rosalie met in P.E. They are all brothers."

_Rose really likes Emmet._ Alice mentally told me. Great.

I sat down in the last empty seat next to Edward. "So where do you guys come from?" I asked, just to make the conversation less awkward.

"Vancouver" Edward replied, without looking at me. Which was good, if he did look at me, I might not have the strength to not kiss those perfect lips of his. I could just picture him holding me, looking at me with his gorgeous eyes, while whispering my name… enough! I gave myself a mental slap. I didn't even know him and I was imagining kissing him? What was wrong with me today?

Jasper and Alice were talking quietly, and I could see Edward stealing glances at me from the corner of my eye. I was lost in my own world. I couldn't let that Edward get to me, I had Jake and that's all that mattered.

"Bella? You with us?" Alice asked, waving her hand in front of my eyes. She must have said something but I was too lost in my thoughts.

"What? Sorry I was…thinking." I said quickly and blushed slightly. Alice rolled her eyes and gave me a look that clearly said we will talk later.

"I said, I thought maybe we should invite boys round our house tomorrow after school? What you think 'bout that?" Oh no. They can't. No human has been in our house. They would know something was up. They will start wondering why we don't have food in the fridge and so many graduation robes. Also, why we live in the middle of the forest. They couldn't, but before I opened my mouth to answer Alice smiled and replied

" so tomorrow after school then? Meet us in the parking lot, bye" She winked at Jasper and started going towards the school. "Guess the bell is gonna go soon, see you tomorrow" I said and hurried after Alice. What was she thinking? I will have to have a word with her about that. But maybe later, the bell rang for the next class. I had to hurry, Ms Smith didn't appreciate students being late, and she was a scary women. No wonder she taught maths, all maths teachers are scary.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper

Wow! She was beautiful, all of them were in fact. So unusual. But I couldn't keep my eyes away from her especially. Bella. Even her name suggested it. She was perfect in every way you could imagine. When we sat at break, I could hardly keep my eyes off her. I could feel Edward looking at her as well, thinking what I was, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to be the weak and quiet one this time. She will be mine.

The next two lessons were pretty boring. It wasn't a full day so we could just go back home. I couldn't wait! I wanted to tell Esmee About it. I know it sounded childish, but I didn't care. The rest of the family always felt...foreign to me in a way. Emmet, so confident, athletic. Edward, quiet, but every girl wanted him. Carlise, in his forties but looked so young. And there was me. I didn't look like a model, I wasn't athletic, I was...me. I hated being the centre of attention. I didn't really bother about girls either, but now, that I saw her. I couldn't stop myself from imagining myself holding her in my arms. The other one, Alice, was nice but maybe a bit too… loud. She was so confident. But Bella. I had the feeling she understands how I feel. Their family doesn't seem that much different really does it?

I was on the way to the car when Edward caught up with me.

"Hey japer. So how was the first day?" he asked. I knew he wanted to tell me something, that's why he started a normal conversation. None of them normally asked about things like that, never.

"fine I guess. Yours?" I asked, just to be polite. I loved my brothers don't get me wrong, just that they annoyed me sometimes, like the fact that they ignored me, but when they needed something suddenly I wasn't just little Jasper living in their shadows.

"it was OK. Have you seen that girl Bella? I really like her. Do you think I have any chances? Maybe tomorrow?" Suddenly I stopped walking. He couldn't. I promised myself I wouldn't let him. But if he tried anything tomorrow I didn't have any chance. I could feel my face starting to get red as I stood in the middle of the parking lot. I was so angry I felt like punching him. But instead I just said " no, I don't think so." maybe that will put him off. He thinks im always truthful. That I wouldn't lie. Well that I about to change. I had to have her, no matter what.

"oh, all right. Thanks. Lets go I can see Emmet getting impatient." and he just went off. Just like that thank god. No questions why. I wouldn't be able to answer them. I was never a good liar.

The journey home was a quiet. It always was. As soon as we got home, I ran in and straight to find Esmee. She was out in the garden, thankfully, alone.

"Hey, mum." I said and waved at her. She looked up from whatever she was planting and smiled at me. Esmee loved being outdoors. It was just her thing. She loved nature.

"oh hello there Jasper. How was school then?" she asked. That's all her. Giving us all her motherly love. Me especially. She understood me, mainly because she grew up in a similar house, with three older sisters, always confident and her living silently in the background like a ghost.

"it was all right. But I need to talk to you." I looked down at my feet as I said it. I didn't want her to see anything in my eyes and make assumptions before I told her anything. Because that's what would happen. I feel bad already about lying to Edward and she will see it and think I did something even worse.

"Oh all right. Lets go and sit on the bench then." she slowly stood up and put her old, worn out yellow gloves on the table. She then grabbed two glasses that she brought out and poured us some water into them.

"so what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked looking at me. Suddenly I felt all my confidence to talk to her evaporate from me. I didn't think it was such a good idea anymore but I had to do it.

"well today I met this girl. Her name is Bella and I really like her-"

"oh that's great honey!" she interrupted me. But I just continued.

"yeah.. And we are going to their house, because she has two sisters, and the problem is that Edward likes her as well. And he wants to take his chance tomorrow." I said and looked at her, expecting to see.. I wasn't sure what exactly really. Disappointment maybe?

" oh I see your problem. Well if you like this girl, I think you should fight for her. You should stand forward." she said with complete honesty on her face. This made me feel much better. She was on my side, and she confirmed what I thought about doing anyway.

"thanks mum. Im gonna go do my homework today so I don't have to rush home tomorrow. Bye." I said and went off. I was going to fight for her tomorrow. I suddenly couldn't wait. The worry changed to excitement, sadness to happiness. What was happening to me? Whatever it was, it was good. Maybe Forks wasn't such a bad town after all?


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella_

"Bella, what's up with you? You have been even more grumpy than usual today." was the first thing Alice told me when I got in the car after school.

"I don't know, I'm just hungry. Can we go now?" the truth was I did know what was wrong with me. It was the Jacob. I missed him. I didn't understand why my parents didn't want me to see him. I loved him and he cared for me. My sisters didn't know about him and I couldn't tell them, they would run to Charlie and Renee straight away. But I missed him. I missed him warm body pressing against me in a warm hug. Him rough lips against mine, kissing me. With that I felt as if my heart was beating again. He was so full of life that it made me feel like a normal human again. Not a monster who was doomed to walk this earth forever sucking blood of innocent beings. Even animals didn't deserve it.

"Bella are you even listening to us?" asked Rosalie from the back seat.

"Sorry, just thinking about that...spanish Homework I got today" I couldn't think of anything better and Spanish was the only class rose and Alice were not in with me.

" course you were. Anyway we were just talking about maybe going to port angels this weekend to do some shopping?"

"yeah sure. Not a bad idea usually, I need new jeans" I replied

"jeans? You have like 20 pairs of them already you need some skirts..." And on she went talking about my sense of fashion until we got home 10 minutes later. Our house wasn't big, it was in the middle of the woods, 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. My dad Charlie was the local sheriff and my mum, Renee owned a grocery store. To the eyes of the public we were a normal family.

"Mum! We're home!" I shouted as I walked into the house, dumped my bag on the floor and ran to my room. I closed the door, grabbed my phone and dialed the familiar number I knew of by heart. He answered on the second ring

"hello?" answered a deep male voice.

"hey Jake" I said

"Bella! Hi! Is everything OK?"

"yeah everything is fine I...just Missed you. We haven't seen catheter for the past week, do you want to meet tonight?"

"of course I do. I will meet you in the usual place at 9"

"OK, see you at 9 love you" and I hung up. This is what I need. To see Jake. He might have found out something, why our parents are all against us.

I sat in my room doing the "Spanish homework" and watched the clock ticking away minutes until I get to see him. 10 more minutes. I should get going. I made sure no one was around and jumped out of the window and ran. That was one thing I enjoyed the most as a vampire, the feeling of wind blowing through my hair as I ran. 5 minutes later I was there. At the big tree. No one ever walked past there because it was so far into the woods and on the other side of town. I sat under it and closed my eyes. I smelled the familiar scent of the woods and then... Blood, fire, darkness... The horror of the day when I became a vampire 100 years ago. No! I told myself mentally. I couldn't think about that. They wouldn't want me to.

Suddenly I felt warm hands going around me, and rough lips kissing my neck

"I missed you beautiful" he said and everything went away, all the pain and hurt and it was only me and him.

" I missed you too" I said and hedge him, putting my head against his chest and listening to his heart beating. I could hear his blood going through his veins and my fangs extended slightly. No I couldn't bite Jake. That hush wouldn't be right. It would look like I was only using him and I wasn't.

" so did you find out anything new?" I asked just to break the silence and stop myself from thinking about what it would be like to sink my teeth into his soft neck.

"nope, dad said to just drop the subject and he would tell me when the time comes. What about you?"

"same thing, said I should drop the subject." so nothing new. But there must be a good reason why they didn't want us seeing each other. What if he was some relative of mine? What if they cullers and Blacks had some long history and that's why? What if Jake was a supernatural too? All the possibilities raced through my brain. We spent 2 hours just sitting there and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Finally I had to let him go. I didn't need sleep but Jake did. And he had school. I didn't want to be the reason for his bad grades so we kissed goodnight and went our own separate ways.

"Bella! Hope you're in a better mood today. Remember the guys are coming after school today" said Alice in her cheerful voice.

" yeah and we don't want you to embarrass us by acting all anti social" great. Rose just had to add her bit to it didn't she?

" usually IM in a great mood today" I said, and it wasn't a lie. After last night my mood changed suddenly, I still wasn't too happy about the guys coming over but I had to survive. If jasper and Emmet were important to my sister I would act normal and maybe even apologies to them for yesterday. But that was just a maybe. The day flew past really fast and we spent the break and lunch with them again. This time I usually paid attention and even joined in the conversation. An hour to go and we would be on the way home. I would text Jake to meet me again. Suddenly a though struck me. What would the guys say when they found out we had no food or even beds? Would they question us? Well duh obviously but what would we say?

"yeah we don't sleep or eat. We munch on the blood of animals so don't worry you are in no danger." that would go down well. I could just picture their faces. And what would we even do? We never had humans around, I wasn't used to it. We weren't children so we couldn't play, doing homework would be too boring, so maybe just talk. But what about? I was thinking too much about it for sure.

_So what could the 6 of them do? Write your ideas in reviews and the best once might be used in the next chapter :)_


End file.
